(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal panel, and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a commonly used flat panel display. The LCD includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes, such as, pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. Furthermore, the LCD displays desired images by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and adjusting transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer by controlling intensity of the electric field.
When the unidirectional electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer for a long time, degradation of the liquid crystal layer occurs. In order to prevent the degradation phenomenon, it is required to reverse the polarity of data voltages relative to the common voltage every frame, every column, or every pixel.
Since LCD is not self-emissive, the LCD can display images by controlling the transmittance of light generated from a separate light source. Therefore, the luminance of the LCD degrades as compared with a self-emissive display device, such as, a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a plasma display panel (PDP).
Thus, the LCD employs a driving method that sequentially charges the pixels only for one horizontal synchronization period (that equals to several tens of microseconds) among one frame period (that equals to several to several tens of milliseconds and is required to displaying an image) and stores the charged electric charge for the reminder of the frame period.
However, the above-described driving characteristic of the LCD may yield an afterimage where the image of the previous frame remains in the next frame period in the user's eye, because the voltages of the previous frame charged in the pixels remains until the next frame.
Particularly, in the case of display a moving picture, the display characteristics of the LCD may exhibit a ghost phenomenon leaving a trace of moving objects in an opposite direction of a movement direction of the moving objects or a blurring phenomenon where the outlines of objects is blurred. Therefore, the display quality of a TV set or the like using a liquid crystal panel may be deteriorated.